Just Dark Enough
by NathanCh
Summary: Di akhir, Kazuya memiliki hobi baru; mengoleksi keindahan lekuk tubuh. Untuk Shinjishinyuki.


"Aku muak."

Tubuh majalah terlempar. Bertemu permukaan kaca meja, menimbulkan suara. Kuramochi tidak merespon apapun. Tidak saat temperamental sobat lama sedang dilanda badai.

Miyuki Kazuya gatal untuk mengubah ruangan kerjanya menjadi tempat penuh beling.

"Mereka itu tidak punya pemikiran kritis. Mencari uang dengan memotret privasi seseorang. Tidak ada letak bagusnya."

Ponsel bersarung hitam dari saku Kuramochi keluarkan. Membuka kunci dan mencari nama seseorang dalam kontak. Ketemu.

"Halo? Sanada?Ah, ya. Temanmu mabuk—siapa? Tentu si bodoh Miyuki." Wine dalam gelas berkaki tinggi dikecap. Tidak menyisakan apapun—tandas. "Apa? Temanku? Sejak kapan? Dia tidak pernah menjadi temanku. Sudahlah, Tolong jemput dia sekarang juga di Gora Kadan*."

Panggilan terputus atas keinginan Kuramochi sepihak. Kemeja di atas sandaran sofa disambar. Kunci mobil sudah ada dalam genggaman. Beberapa sekon lalu ia sempat naïf. Tapi maaf, Miyuki. Untuk malam ini Kuramochi ada urusan lain yang harus ia geluti daripada menjadi tukang antar orang kalap pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang." Kuramochi memberi senyum. Singkat.

Pintu ruangan bercat kelabu didekati. Pintu sudah setengahnya terbuka dan membiarkan hiruk pikuk suasana luar merangsek masuk tanpa ingin.

Tubuh itu tidak berbalik.

"Kalau memang sudah sangat stress, bunuh diri saja." Kuramochi memberi pesan implisit.

Tidak ada lagi celah. Pintu tertutup rapat. Dirundung emosi, tubuh botol wine sudah melayang—membentur dinding, pecah, dan menimbulkan suara nyaring.

Miyuki Kazuya menerima tabir dendam di dalam hati.

.

.

.

JUST DARK ENOUGH

 _ **Ace of Diamond belongs to TeraSen**_

 _ **This fic by Anagata**_

 _ **WARN: OOC, Mafia versi barat, AU**_

 _ **Spesial untuk ulang tahun Shinjishinyuki!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Senyum puas terpampang. Sisi kamera diusap sayang. Walau sebenarnya sedikit risih mendapat tatapan tajam dari sisi kanan. Bosan, akhirnya Kanemaru bertanya, "ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Jerawat? Katakan di mana."

Mata mengerjap, burger dalam genggaman ingin sekali diremas kencang, "maaf, Kanemaru. Aku masih kesal saja melihat sosokmu."

"Kalau kau terpengaruh pada isu yang termuat di majalah dan koran akhir-akhir ini, katakan. Agar aku pergi menjauh untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Jangan!"

"Maka dari itu." Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran bangku taman bahan besi , hembusan angin di taman kota memberikan sensasi. "Tolong jangan memberikan tudingan bahwa aku bersalah."

 _Tapi kau bersalah untuk dalam hal ini, Kanemaru!_

Bibir bawah digigit kuat. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangan sudah terkepal. Tidak tahu keputusan apa yang harus ditelan bulat-bulat. Apakah pantas membiarkan temannya asal saja mengaduk privasi orang lain?

Sawamura akui, pekerjaan paparazzi adalah kegiatan pencari uang yang paling tidak ia sukai. Hanya semata pencari foto eksklusif, mencongkel problematika seseorang, dan mendapat uang dengan begitu mudah.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti aku, Sawamura."

Untuk kali ini, Sawamura tercubit. Ingin sekali hatinya berkata kepada Kanemaru untuk diam. Jangan bicara apapun. Sampai berbusa mulut itu, Sawamura sudah tahu apa yang menjadi alasan kuat sehingga memaksa Kanemaru mengambil pekerjaan serupa demikian.

Senyumnya tipis sekali. Merasa miris ketika harus mengucapkannya lebih dari satu kali. "Ibuku butuh pengobatan segera. Kanker paru-parunya semakin menyebar dan… "

Sawamura berusaha menutup aksen suara Kanemaru untuk diterima otaknya, walau tidak dengan aksi menempatkan telapak tangan di samping telinga. Tapi percuma saja.

"… jika tidak segera ditolong, dia akan pergi."

Hening beberapa saat. Sawamura tidak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara. Rahang terkatup rapat. Sayup-sayup suara tawa bocah terdengar. Kanemaru menatap ke depan, melihat eksistensi dua manusia. Ibu dan anak sedang asyik bermain menikmati dunia.

Tersenyum tipis, Kanemaru kembali menggenggam DSLR yang ia beli dengan penuh perjuangan.

SPLASH!

lensa kamera memerangkapnya dalam gambar dua dimensi.

.

Walau berat untuk mengakui, tapi rindu di hati tidak ada yang bisa mengelabui. Semuanya berakhir beberapa hari lalu. Cerita sendu keluarga Miyuki sudah menemui akhir cerita. Kebanyakan khalayak menginginkan akhir hidup yang indah, penuh tawa tanpa derita. Tapi keluarga Miyuki tidak menemukan takdir indah untuk akhir bagian yang paling sang putra tunggal tidak sukai.

Tubuh itu tidak akan bisa kembali Miyuki lihat—dalam rupa tiga dimensi. Untuk beradu argumen, tidak ada lagi orang terdekat yang dapat dijadikan lawan. Jika biasanya ruang makan diisi sunyi senyap dan hanya terdengar dentingan piring dan sendok, kali ini berbeda situasi.

PRANG!

Kaca yang menjadi pelindung permukaan meja tidak lagi elok terlihat. Garis tidak beraturan memenuhi setiap sisi. Membentuk guratan kasar akibat sudah pecah terpukul pantat pisau. Darah mengalir, epidermis kulit mungil menganga—akibat tergores, menciptakan luka sakit yang tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh hati.

Walau yang retak hanya di sekitar kedua tangan Miyuki bertumpu, tapi tetap akan memengaruhi seluruh bagian kaca seluas meja makan panjang bercorak klasik.

Jika biasanya melihat wajah Miyuki Tanaka telah menjadi rutinitas, maka Miyuki Kazuya akan takzim, menerima untuk makan bersama, walau menyimpan sedikit rasa tidak suka—tidak sudi. Namun walau sebesar apa rasa benci tumbuh menguasai relung pikir, tetap saja cinta natural anak kepada ayah tidak akan menemui batas akhir, sebenci-bencinya engkau.

Hari-hari baru yang dirasakan Miyuki tidak lagi memiliki rasa. Beban di atas pundak bertambah luar biasa menyakitkan. Suasana duka seharusnya telah terbawa bersama tanah peristirahatan sang ayah, namun sayang gemar sekali rasa itu menggantung di hati dan pikiran—menusuk ke jiwa.

"Ya Tuhan Tuan Kazuya?! Anda tidak apa-apa?!"

Kedatangan wanita tua paruh baya—yang telah setia mengabdi menjadi pelayan—berjalan cepat mendekati sosok pria surai cokelat. Selembar sapu tangan bersih ia genggam kuat. "Anda berdarah! Kemarikan tangan anda, Tuan Kazuya."

Tanpa kata, kedua mata menampakkan amarah, dia berdiri dari kursi berbusa empuk.

"Tidak perlu." Singkat. Meninggalkan wanita renta dengan tatapan sendu penuh iba.

Langkah cepat menuju kamar. Hanya ketenangan yang dibutuhkan Miyuki Kazuya. Tapi siapa yang tahu, bahwa dalam setiap langkah lebar, Miyuki mengingat kembali fakta hukum mati berupa tembakkan dari satuan kepolisian Jepang kepada tubuh sang ayah.

.

"Saya tidak mengingat sepenuhnya. Tapi yang saya tahu, orang itu memakai baju biru langit."

Interogasi selesai. Sekuriti khusus penjaga gedung cabang keorganisasian mafia milik mereka ongkang kaki dengan mimik tegang. Sanada tidak mengucapkan apapun setelah sosok itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Pencarian satu kutu penyebab insiden duka tiga hari lalu luar biasa susah.

Sudah dicek berpuluh-puluh kali, rekaman cctv bagian mana pun tidak menangkap sosok paparazzi yang sudah berhasil menangkap pemandangan transaksi penyaluran ganja. Padahal sudah dilakukan secara rahasia di bagian belakang gedung, dengan beberapa anak buah siap siaga memeluk pistol laras panjang dengan timah yang berat bersemayam dalam dasar tenggorokkan senjata.

Ujung kuku digigiti. Sekali lagi—walau ia tahu hasilnya tiada arti—mengulang video cctv pada waktu yang tepat dengan kelangsungan transaksi, tepat menunjukkan keadaan sekitar kejadian. Rekaman itu ditatap lamat-lamat.

"Tsk."

Tubuh bersandar,kedua mata terpejam. Lelah rasanya ketika sudah sulit mencari, namun tiada hasil. Nihil.

Ntah berapa uang yang diberikan majalah Tokyo's Time kepada paparazzi keparat itu. Siapapun yang berani berurusan dengan mafia sepertinya, tidak mungkin mendapat nikmat kata ampun. Sanada memang sudah lama bekerja di bawah kuasa Miyuki Tanaka sebagai mafia, maka dari itu ia membela kerabat satu rekan.

Ponsel dalam saku bergetar. Sanada berdecak malas. Dirinya sempat menguap saat melihat waktu yang tertera pada jam arloji; pukul sebelas malam.

Layar ponsel begitu kontras dengan lampu rel di langit ruangan yang semangat menjalarkan cahaya. Nama Kuramochi Youichi tertera pada layar. Tanpa menunggu segera menyambungkan panggilan dari partner satu kerja.

"Ya? Kuramochi? Bertemu? Ini sudah malam dan aku mengantuk. Mungkin terdengar konyol jika orang sepertiku sudah mengantuk jam segini. Tapi—" Kedua bola mata Sanada melebar saat Kuramochi memaksanya untuk tidak cerewet dari seberang telepon. "Baiklah. Katakan tempat untuk kita bertemu."

Lintas jalan kota Tokyo syukurlah tidak terlalu padat. Dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit Sanada sudah tiba di depan gedung Asia's Resto. Dengan arsitektur bangunan menggunakan banyak lembar kaca mengkilat berhias cahaya bintang-gemintang angkasa.

Lupakan kopi luwak asal negeri tropis Asia Tenggara terkenal nikmat yang masuk daftar menu. Info semi jelas dari Kuramochi membawa kedua kaki melangkah tergesa.

Saat dirinya memasuki ruangan, berbagai aroma parfum berbaur dengan oksigen. Masuk dengan nakal dan lolos dalam relung paru-paru. Jangan pula hiraukan tubuh ramping wanita bangsawan duduk penuh etika di salah satu kursi dengan meja bundar di hadapan. Tujuan Sanada hanya Kuramochi, yang sudah suntuk menunggu kehadirannya.

"Yo."

Satu sisip di ambil dari kopi yang tertampung dalam cangkir. Kuramochi sebisa mungkin membuat diri terjaga setelah dua minggu terakhir disibukkan dengan tugas pembunuhan rahasia.

"Duduklah. Pesan kopi sendiri."

"Huh." Bokong jatuh di atas kursi. "Itu bisa nanti. Katakan saja dulu selengkap-lengkapnya tentang apa yang sudah kau ketahui."

Sayang, pihak restoran tidak membiarkan salah seorang pun menghisap nikotin karena dikhawatirkan mengusik penciuman orang banyak. Kuramochi bersabar untuk tidak tamak.

Ujung gelas menyentuh wadah piring kecil berbentuk segi empat. "Aku tahu pelakunya."

"Paparazzi?"

"… Hn."

Dua alis tertekuk. Aksen suara ditekan rendah agar tidak ketahuan menyolot oleh penyantap lain. "Biadab. Kalau kau tahu kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal? Kau tahu, aku sudah rela hemat waktu tidur karena sibuk mencari-cari tersangka."

"Rumit. Aku hampir saja berkhianat."

"Maksudmu?"

Kedua biji mata Kuramochi fokus menatap permukaan kopi yang tenang. Jika berpikir dalam, rasanya ingin sekali menyulut rokok. "Aku melihat bocah yang telah berani berurusan dengan kita."

"Demi Tuhan, Kuramochi. Bocah? Pelakunya seorang bocah?"

"Tampaknya begitu." Kuramochi kembali memanjakan lidah dengan likuid kopi.

Mungkin tidak tahan dengan godaan aroma kopi, Sanada memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu. Satu kopi luwak dingin. Pilihan simpel. Sembari menunggu, ia ingin kembali mendengar lebih jauh kesaksian dari pria surai hijau. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dengan punggung bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Miyuki akan senang jika ia tahu hal ini."

"Tentu. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan hal ini padanya. Namun tidak enak juga jika harus melihat seseorang yang masih bocah menjadi korban keganasan Miyuki."

"Miyuki mungkin tidak akan terlalu jahat."

Hampir saja tenggorokkan Kuramochi gagal menelan ludah sehingga sempat terbatuk, "Mungkin saat ini ia selalu santai dalam memberi orang hukuman. Tapi kali ini korbannya sendiri adalah ayahnya. Mana mungkin ia setengah bersayap malaikat. Iblis betulan jadinya dia."

"Yap. Aku sampai malas menemui di ruang kerjanya."

Kopi pesanan Sanada datang. Kedatangannya disambut malas. Sanada segera meneguk kopi dingin.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah pikirkan tersangka masih muda atau bagaimana. Cepat saja selesaikan masalah ini." Kuramochi menatap Sanada agak ragu. "Katakan padaku bagaimana ciri-ciri rinci pelaku. Aku akan membantu mencari."

"Wajah tertutupi hoodie jaket. Tapi aku dapat melihat mukanya saat dirinya ricuh berlari. Terima kasih kepada angin."

"Tangkap?"

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Oleh dirimu saja? Lalu tujuanmu memanggilku kemari sekarang untuk apa?"

Kuramochi muntab. "Ingat hutangmu saat kau kalah bermain ddakji."

"Oh, ya ampun. Kau masih ingat saja. Katakan apa keinginanmu."

.

Semenjak kesaksiannya di hari kejadian, Kuramochi mengikuti tersangka. Bahkan sampai kediaman. Namun ada dua hal yang ia pikirkan. Karena selain bocah tersangka berambut pirang, ada pula bocah surai cokelat. Mereka berdua tampak selalu bersama. Kuramochi hanya ingin berpikiran positif saja. Maka anak itu ia anggap sebagai teman tersangka. Cukup begitu. Daripada urusan semakin rumit dan Kuramochi semakin kehilangan waktu tidur, dan sering-sering melihat wajah suntuk Miyuki Kazuya di markas.

Pukul dua siang. Ia rela menguntit bahkan hingga pada universitas tempat tersangka menuntut ilmu. Benar saja, pelaku masihlah muda dan suka ingusan jika diomeli sekali dua kali oleh dosen.

Posisinya sekarang berada di balik pohon camar yang tinggi. Beberapa pasang mata mahasiswa dan mahasiswi memberi tatapan curiga. Namun Kuramochi hanya memberi kacang. Tidak peduli. Kedua mata hanya fokus melihat tersangka dan temannya duduk bersebelahan di salah satu kursi halaman kampus—jaraknya dekat dari posisi ia bersembunyi. Surai pirang—tersangka—tampak menggenggam kamera DSLR. Sedangkan yang bersurai cokelat tampak frustasi dengan buku ensiklopedi, tidak tahu membahas hal apa yang terkait.

Terima kasih atas pakaian paduan abu dan hitam yang semakin mencolok, membuat Kuramochi tampak seperti pelaku tindak kriminal.

Tunggu. Kuramochi memanglah penjahat.

"Hahaha. Aku kembali dapat tangkapan gambar yang bagus." Sambil terkikik, Kanemaru menekan tombol ganti untuk menilik beberapa gambar.

Sawamura tidak peduli atas tindakkannya yang kasar pada kertas halaman buku luar biasa tebal. "Apa lagi yang berhasil kau dapat? Tentang pengusaha? Penjabat? Atau—"

"Haruno."

Buku dalam pangkuan hampir terjatuh membentur rumput hijau. "Haruno?! Teman satu kelas? Kenapa dia?"

Dengan senyum tak pantas, Kanemaru rela menunjukkan hasil protet beberapa hari lalu kepada sobat lama. Sawamura tampak ragu ketika DSLR tertuju padanya.

"Kau gila!"

Mungkin Sawamura akan dipecat sebagai sahabat jika refleks membanting kamera milik Kanemaru. Panik, pemuda bersurai pirang merebut barangnya yang paling berharga, penghasil uang pula.

Sawamura menatap Kanemaru, tidak takzim, boro-boro. "Sejak awal aku tidak mau menganggapmu bodoh ataupun berpikiran kotor. Hapus saja foto Haruno-san yang hanya memakai bikini itu!"

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan foto itu?!"

"Mau tahu saja, huh."

Sawamura memang polos. Dan Kanemaru yang selalu ingin menjaga kepolosan sang sahabat, namun bersamaan juga ingin menerosbonkan. Dirinya masihlah pantas dikata labil.

Hanya dengusan yang mampu Kuramochi keluarkan. Lama-lama merasa pegal hanya untuk menyaksikan target dan temannya duduk sibuk bercanda demikian.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Menitipkan tas di sisi tubuh Sawamura, serta kamera kesayangan, Kanemaru melangkahkan kaki menuju toilet terdekat. Terhitung jarak ke sepuluh ia meninggalkan Sawamura di bangku taman, wajahnya berpaling dan memberikan tatapan awas, "jangan menghapus foto apapun!"

Sawamura menjawab malas, "iya-iya… "

Lalu lalang mahasiswa lain melenyapkan tubuh Kanemaru. Sawamura mengendikkan bahu dan hati-hati menyentuh sekaligus menjaga kamera titipan. Rasanya gatal untuk menyelamatkan kaum wanita dari ganasnya lensa. Kasihan juga jika tubuh mereka yang polos dan lembut dijadikan untuk hal buruk dalam pikiran pria mahir berdelusi.

Kuramochi berpikir sejenak. Mungkin untuk mengancam mangsa bisa saja dengan langkah pertama yang sederhana; mengambil kamera jahanam tersebut.

Lantas tubuh keluar dari persembunyian. Menghampiri pemuda surai cokelat yang terfokus pada gambar-gambar dalam galeri. Tentu kurun waktu sebelumnya Kuramochi sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengambil DSLR tersebut. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan main rampas. Bisa-bisa satu rakyat kampus memukulinya hingga lebam. Jika ia mengeluarkan pistol, urusan akan semakin rumit karena pasti polisi akan segera memangsa.

Pria surai hijau itu mencari aman saja.

Maka dengan langkah santai ia dekati pemuda itu, "siang."

Sawamura mendongak lambat. Agak ragu jika memang benar ada orang lain yang menyapa. Dari ekor mata, tampak sepatu pentofel hitam yang mengkilat.

"Ngg… " Mereka bertatapan, Sawamura memberi sedikit senyuman, "Ya… Tuan?"

Hanya itu panggilan yang refleks Sawamura katakan. Setidaknya umur orang asing di hadapan dapat diterka dengan mudah. Mungkin sekitaran duapuluh tahun lebih.

"Hai. Aku Youichi." Tidak menyebutkan nama keluarga, dan bergegas saja berbicara. Menghemat waktu sebelum tersangka sesungguhnya kembali dari ritual buang air.

"Hai." Hati kecil berbicara, sepertinya orang asing surai hijau ini tidaklah terlalu berbahaya. Pikir Sawamura. "Aku Sawamura Eijun."

Untuk beberapa sekon Kuramochi terperangah. Ya ampun, lihat saja! Bocah yang sedang ia hampiri memberikan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari anggota markas.

"Kau ramah juga."

"Tentu!"

Bokong didudukkan tepat di sebelah Sawamura. "Sawamura. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak dan akan berbicara langsung ke intinya saja."

Ragu dan terkejut. Sawamura mendadak sedikit takut. Ntah kenapa saat pria ini bertambah dekat, ada aura aneh yang mampu menembus pori-pori kulit tubun.

Kuramochi Youichi tidak terlalu peduli. Walau bocah disampingnya kini, ia akui, mirip dengan cerahnya pesona bunga matahari. "Aku melihat temanmu mengambil foto beberapa waktu lalu."

Sisi tubuh DSLR digenggam semakin erat. Sawamura mulai curiga.

"Karena ulah temanmu, ayah temanku terbunuh. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mendadak pita suara Sawamura sulit untuk bergetar. Benar saja, kini seseorang telah datang untuk menuntut tindakkan sahabatnya. Sawamura masih ingat berita pagi di koran waktu lalu yang mencantumkan kematian salah satu buronan negara.

Malas mengulur waktu, Kuramochi lanjut untuk bersua, "Kau tidak perlu berpikir keras dan takut. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Tapi salah temanmu, kan?"

 _Kanemaru memiliki ibu. Tubuh wanita ringkih yang sedang berjuang menggapai titik sembuh._

"Begini. Aku ingin kau serahkan kamera itu padaku. Bisa?"

Kepala tertunduk. Kedua mata terhalang oleh surai-surai yang lembut, "t-tidak bisa,"

 _Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kamera ini merupakan hasil mata pencaharian Kanemaru._

"Ooh?"

Tidak sanggup membayangkan kemarahan Miyuki berlarut-larut karena belum melampiaskan kekesalan terhadap pelaku, Kuramochi memlilih jalan yang paling cepat. Tubuh revolver ia keluarkan dari saku dalam kemeja. Beruntung ada sebuah tas di antara tubuh mereka berdua, sehingga tubuh senjata laras pendek itu dapat tersembunyi dan tidak terlihat. Ujung mulut pistol menekan sisi paha luar Sawamura yang menegang.

"Kalau kau tidak memberikannya… " Mendesis dengan penuh ancaman, tatapan tajam tertuju pada target, "aku akan menghabisi kau dan ibunya dengan muntahan timah panas."

Ya. Kuramochi hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari untuk tahu informasi dari keluarga Kanemaru.

Sedangkan Sawamura, tidak memiliki siapapun. Ia sendiri.

"Kalau aku berikan kamera ini, kau tidak akan mengganggu temanku?"

Salah satu anggota tertinggi dalam jaringan mafia tertawa. Ujung revolver semakin menekan daging lawan. "Tentu saja mengganggu. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa pula."

Sawamura berpikir keras. Ketika ia melihat layar, jatuh pada pemandangan indah yang sempat Kanemaru tangkap beberapa hari lalu.

Gambar seorang ibu dan anak bermain bersama. Dan Sawamura masih ingat betul senyuman yang tersungging pada wajah sahabat lama ketika memotret hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu…"

.

Miyuki Kazuya bungkam saat melihat Kuramochi memasuki ruangannya dengan revolver di tangan.

"Selamat karena telah menemukan mangsamu, Miyuki."

Ujung senjata dijauhkan dari pelipis korban. Miyuki sedikit tidak sudi memberi tatapan pada bocah yang kini meringkuk dekat kaki Kuramochi. Kedua tangan diborgol di balik punggung. Dan kedua mata ditutup oleh kain berwara merah marun.

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Miyuki akhirnya bersuara.

"Karena pelakunya seorang bocah? Bukannya saat bocah kau sudah merangkap menjadi kriminal?"

Miyuki menjawab dengan satu sisip pada teh miliknya. Sesaat melihat mangsa, lalu tertuju pada DSLR yang Kuramochi pegang.

Tubuh cangkir membentur gelas. Langit berubah oranye. Senja mengupas langit yang indah tidak sanggup mengalahkan aura gelap Miyuki Kazuya sekalipun.

"Apa kamera itu yang telah menghancurkan hidupku?"

"Ya. Terserah kau apakan."

Miyuki bangkit dari kursi. Mendekati sang bocah dan mengambil DSLR dari genggaman Kuramochi.

"Terima kasih, Kuramochi."

Tawa _hyena_ memenuhi sudut ruangan, "aku kira kau sudah lupa cara berterima kasih." Memandang pemuda dekat kakinya tanpa iba, Kuramochi melambaikan tangan, "Aku pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Ia tidak peduli jika bocah itu adalah orang yang benar atau bukan. Tujuan utama adalah; kasus ini selesai. Perlu diingat, ia pun seorang mafia yang terkenal tidak punya hati.

Suara pintu tertutup menjadi awal dari penyiksaan bocah bernama Sawamura Eijun.

.

Miyuki Kazuya akui, dirinya kejam dan tidak mudah mengerti perasaan orang lain. Batin dan fisik tidak dia tatap. Apapun bebas ia lakukan selagi hatinya senang.

Cara ia membunuh ternilai mudah. Mau itu dengan cara cepat atau lambat—sangat lambat. Beruntung, orang yang kini telah berani memercikkan api pada kehidupan kelamnya hanya seorang bocah.

Bocah segar dan sanggup mengalihkan dunianya. Sempat ia berpikir, Kuramochi hanya membual dan salah membawa orang menuju kandang singa. Karena bocah yang kini sedang menggeliat di atas ranjangnya adalah bocah sehangat matahari yang angkuh di panggung angkasa.

"Buka lagi kakimu."

Terhitung dua hari Miyuki memulai sesi pembunuhannya. Daripada berlangsung di markas, ia memutuskan untuk melaksanakannya di kediaman sendiri. Pelayan tidak diperbolehkan memasuki ruangan kerja pribadi, termasuk kamar.

Serta merta itu pula, Miyuki mempertanyakan darimana rasa ketertarikan datang menyengat telinga, yaitu suara rintihan bocah menjadi faktor utama.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar!"

Kesabaran menipis, maka kedua tangan Miyuki sendiri yang melebarkan kaki telanjang Sawamura.

Tidak peduli dengan kemeja putih yang sudah sobek beberapa bagian hanya menutupi epidermis kulit sang bocah.

"Ngff!" Sawamura tidak sanggup berteriak. Salahkan dasi yang menutup mulutnya hinga terasa sakit. Air liur menetes-netes, dasi sudah basah terkena banjuran saliva. Kedua tangan terperangkap borgol yang terhubung dengan ujung-ujung ranjang.

Tubuh DSLR diangkat. Ntah sejak kapan Miyuki gemar memotret sesuatu.

"Biarkan aku memerangkap tubuhmu sebelum kau benar-benar mati di tanganku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Iya benar sekali. Anagata sangatlah kejam. #JRENG

Happy birthday kembaran! Maaf hadiahnya telat banget. Muehehehehe. Ini juga ngetiknya dadakan dengan memanfaatkan wifi zone Akashi *salah fandom*

Kesimpulan dari ff ini:

Eijun maso. Dia mau aja sih berkorban. #YHA

Bingung nih ngomong apa lagii. Saya masih banyak hutang di beberapa fandom. Jadi bye broozzzz.

Salam,

Anagata


End file.
